1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a method of controlling movement of a graphics object, and a remote control device using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of controlling movement of a graphics object, and a remote control device using the same, which makes the attitude sensed by a predetermined sensor correspond to an axis in space, and moves a graphics object on the corresponding axis according to a command input through a predetermined input means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Use of the Internet has become widespread, and has significantly affected the entire digital industry. Internet-based services, and content distributed through the Internet are becoming a barometer of the digital industry of the 21st century. Moreover, as high-speed Internet, mobile phones, PDAs, laptop computers, and other similar devices and services become widespread, the demand for multimedia content is increasing.
A digital TV provides various functions, exempting analogue content-providing function. The digital TV provides many functions such as the reception of a digital TV signal, an electronic program guide (EPG), two-way communication, and access to the Internet. It may also play a role as a server in a ubiquitous environment. Recently, as Internet functions have been added, the Java Virtual Machine (JVM) and user interfaces (UI) based thereon have been developed and applied for Internet use. Digital broadcasting provides high definition, high sound quality, multiple channels, two-way connection, the Internet, and other services. The two-way connection transmits various multimedia information along with broadcasting, which makes interactive services possible.
Various applications are necessary for the spread of interactive TV services. Further, various dynamic multimedia applications can be developed by applying Java technology to the digital TV.
Conventional TV input methods have many limitations. It is difficult to fully utilize functions of a digital TV with a conventional remote control device having only simple functions such as a channel change, a volume adjustment, and others.
Especially, in order to use various functions in connection with the EPG, Internet, and digital-broadcasting reception, many menus need to be converted or modified. Further, a remote control device is usually used for the input as TVs are mainly controlled from a distance, and it is not easy to utilize a mouse of a computer or a touch screen of a PDA. Hence, there is a need for effectively using functions of a digital TV through the direction movement or the input of a certain button provided on a remote control device.
FIG. 1 illustrates an input device that includes a conventional direction input key. A remote control device includes a direction input key 15 that moves a cursor, a focus, or a screen. A jog shuttle controller 16, 17 performs functions similar to such movements. The jog shuttle 16, 17 receives directional inputs through a wheel. A digital device that adopts a remote control device, a key pad, or a jog shuttle, provides simple and convenient functions through such a direction input key.
Usability needs to be examined in using functions of a digital TV through such a direction input. There are roughly two types of usability, i.e., easy use and intuitive use.
“Easy use” refers to a user's ability to easily use a certain function with minimum inputs. When the function is performed through a direction input of the remote controller jog shuttle, many inputs need to be made, thereby impeding the convenience of using a digital TV. Accordingly, the key to facilitating the convenience is to provide as many functions as possible while reducing the number of inputs.
Further, “intuitive use” refers to the case where a certain function to be performed, or a result of a certain input, is the function or result naturally predicted by a user. For example, when a left-key of the jog shuttle is pressed while the menu is in display, the screen moves to the left or the left-menu is selected.
FIG. 2 illustrates a content selection or a menu movement according to a conventional method, and a plurality of menu items 20. Here, each menu item 20 can be an icon for the input of a certain function, or a thumbnail for multimedia content. That is, in order to make the device perform a certain process or display certain multimedia content, a user needs to select the menu.
The arrangement and the number of displayed menu items 20 vary depending on the situation, and as the number of menu items increases, so does the inconvenience of making a selection. For example, if the number of menu items is 10, the user can make a choice by less than 10 key inputs. However, if the number of menus is 100, the user must make his choice by performing more than ten key inputs. It is very difficult to perform more than ten key inputs using a remote control device.
Of course, the user can change between the menu items 20 using buttons on the right and left sides, and the upper and lower sides, but the operation will be different depending on the state of arrangement of buttons. Further, when selecting a certain menu using number buttons, the user needs to remember the number of the menu, which is inconvenient.
Korean Unexamined Patent 10-2004-0010011 discloses an apparatus that senses three-dimensional movements of a portable device having a small display area using an acceleration sensor, converts the sensed movements into screen-control signals, and moves the displayed screen. However, this patent does not disclose the selection of menus displayed on the screen. That is, according to the disclosed invention, menus can be effectively moved, but fine menu selection is difficult.
Hence, there is a need for a method that can make it easy for a user to select one of a plurality of displayed menu items.